Dread/Oricus
Dread is a shadow demon and an ex-Sin, (formerly) posing as the sniper of the Sins of 12.He is also a former human, dying at age 19. He is the demon of corruption and the hunt, and partial demon of....lust. Among all of the members of the Ex-sins, he has the most modern weapons, thus he does not fit in well into the Undertale Multiverse, a fact that Error takes advantage of, but turns out unable to kill him. Despite being much older and of higher rank, he is an inch shorter than Spectron. His first appearance is in Underlust, his favorite AU. In 6-tale, at first, he poses as a major-minor antagonist. Later on, he becomes a major protagonist. Appearance Like most of the members of the Sins of 12, Dread is nigh-completely pitch black. His body is rather muscular, having larger bulges than the other former human Sins and having slightly larger arms. He carries two quivers on his back that supply him with knives and backup magazines. On his face, he wears some type of fabric over his nose and mouth, and red thermal vision goggles over his eyes that have a total of 10 infared and night vision lenses. Underneath his goggles, he has two red, triangular eyes. His trouser pockets appear to be very small, and it is unknown what their purpose is. It is safe to assume he stores pistol rounds there. Like many members of the Sins of 12, Dread has curved, sharp claws. Underneath his mask he is not as demonic as the rest of the Sins, and in fact, resembles a human face the best. He also has a red, glowing tongue. The Ex-Sins badge is imprinted on his chest, and two Japanese characters are seen on his biceps. His right bicep has the symbol of "Desire", and his left has the symbol of "ruthlessness" Origins Chris Riley was a 19-year old sniper for the US Marines and was ranked as a corporal. His service ended when he was shot dead by an enemy soldier in a close-range gun fight. As a ghost, he witnessed the grief of his comrades over his death. Deeply moved and heartbroken at this, he made a beeline to Hell to become reborn as a demon named Oricus (Dread is his self-given nickname) to seek his revenge on his killer. Eventually he found him, killed him, and returned home on his own. However, when he got home, his girlfriend, Rose, was disgusted. Not with his actions...but with him. His looks, they disgusted her, and she left him, all because he didn't look good to her. She started dating another guy in front of him later on, whom he later shot. When he went back to Hell, he was greeted by another ex-human demon who asked him if he wanted to join a group he was in, the Sins of 12. Dread really didn't care, so he decided to give it a try. He became the sniper of the Sins of 12. As a side job, he was a hitman, sometimes killing people who he didn't want to kill, constantly forcing him against his own will. He was paid very, very well though. Truthfully, he did this to regain everything he lost when Rose dumped him, but he never succeeded. Personality Dread has multiple personalities as a result of turning into a demon that occur based on what attribute comes up or what he's doing. When sniping or fighting, he's usually cold-hearted and ruthless. When hunting, he's seen as competitive and passionate. When stimulated correctly, he will reveal his lust side. Being an incubus, he becomes very lustful at these times, and his tongue and body fluids will glow red. Like the rest of the former human Sins, he is rather emo and edgy. However, he can usually only become aroused when his powers begin to decrease. Powers and Abilities As a corruption demon, he can use an ability similar to Betty's Rhabdophobia. Using this ability, he will coax his target(s) into doing as he wants. He has been seen to use this attack on Nightmare, using the skeleton's own tentacles to attack him. Though, if strong enough, one can manage to revolt against it. This is Dread's special attack, and simply named Corruption. Dread is also the best martial arts fighter after Raiden. Like the rest of the Sins, he is extremely durable and can withstand a large amount of pain. He is also relatively strong for his size, even (physically) stronger than Spectron, despite being slightly shorter than him. However, his skill has reduced ever since he and Vorey had bits of their personality and skill swapped. When using lust abilities, he can seduce his victim and use their lovestruck against them, though usually it is used to...nevermind. And it only works on females. Like most of the Sins, he is also capable of using telekinesis and teleportation, and can fire red energy blasts. When using telekinesis, however, his eyes, hands, and the object he's manipulating become surrounded in red haze. Dread can also turn into a giant silhouetted, red eyed falcon. If he loses his sleeve knives or is not carrying them, he can also use his sharp claws to slash his opponent. He has the second largest arsenal of the team, after Spectron. His arsenal consists of his trusty Holy Grail '''.70 caliber variable function sniper rifle. It can switch from bolt action to semiauto to full auto. He also carries powerful '''Red Death handguns that fire 9 mm rounds. Each gun has the bullet options such as hollow points, holy bullets, R.I.P rounds, anti-healing rounds, and even anti-tank and anti-aircraft rounds. As well as handguns, Dread carries hidden sleeve knives, 15 inches long each when he's at full height. Lastly, he carries Blaster Buster hand grenades; hand grenades specifically designed to take out gaster blasters. As a falcon, he is by far the best flier (though Infernox is faster) on the team, able to dive and climb with extreme efficiency. Weaknesses * If his opponent is female and around his age, he will sometimes flirt with them, becoming distracted from his task. Though this only happens occasionally, this is his greatest weakness. * His own powers can corrupt him and turn him into a beast that wants to kill everything it sees. * As a sniper, he is usually only focused on his target and not his surroundings, leaving him vulnerable to ambush or stealth soldiers. * Any Sans' gaster blasters deal very high damage to him. * He is very weak to light and will burn in it as well as weak to holy objects. * He possesses no powerful melee weapons, so he mainly relies on his twin sleeve knives, sharp claws, kicks, and punches for close combat. * He was trained better to use weapons when fighting as oppose to using hand-to-hand combat, so his melee skill is slightly worse than the average fighter. * His energy blasts are much weaker than those of his teammates since he relies mainly on firepower from guns. * Lust will pop up at random times in his brain chemistry, causing him to flirt at the wrong moments. Though this is very rare, it is still very possible. * He was mainly trained to focus on one enemy at a time, so it is a little easier to fight him in a group. * His powers will decrease if he has not had intercourse within 24 hours. This is due to a curse that was casted onto him known as the “Incubus’ Burden”. If he has not had intercourse within 2 weeks, he will die. Trivia * Dread is the only Sins member to never have a name change. * His main weapon used to be a compact bow. * He absolutely hates incest ships, even if it's a straight ship. * He has a tongue that glows red. His saliva also glows red. This only happens under "certain conditions" * He was actually inspired by Widowmaker from Overwatch. Category:Demons Category:NSFW Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Giants Category:Sins of 12 Category:6-tale Category:Depressed Category:Sad Category:Murderers Category:Underlust Category:Non-Undertale Category:AntiHero Category:Out-code Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gun-wielders Category:Ex-Sins Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid